gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Ira Raskolnikov
One of the newer individuals to come to the Academy, Ira's managed to keep himself mostly out of trouble. Or rather, as much out of trouble as any individual can hope to be at the academy. Background Born in Tokyo Japan, Ira was brought up by a single father in a rather small apartment (His mother was not in his life for long). Ira never really was aware of the fact both he and his dad were rather poor; all he knew was dad was an assistant professor at one of the nearby universities, spoke Russian at home, and usually left him with a musician friend of his if he was working late. Nothing about this seemed out of the ordinary to Ira, until he started school that is. Even though he was fairly bright, Ira didn't really enjoy school simply because 'he had a funny name' that other kids couldn't pronounce and made fun of it - it didn't help him any that he had trouble speaking Japanese. It got got progressively worse as he kept getting older. Through elementary school, and into middle school, Ira largely kept to himself and became quite the loner. He didn't have many friends (Save his one childhood friend Freddy), wasn't very good at making friends, and didn't have anyone for him at school. Other kids targeted him for bullying since he was smaller, bookish, usually a bit ragged, and unassertive. They got even nastier once it got out about what his father's 'preferences' and various other habits were. He quickly began taking his lunch periods and breaks in the library and computer labs to avoid most confrontations once he realized he wasn't really good at fighting back. Ira's lack of socialization with others didn't go unnoticed by his father however. He decided that it'd be much more beneficial for Ira to finish secondary school outside of Japan, and looked into the World Academy off of a friend's recommendation. Needless to say, Ira agreed to attend, got accepted and was quickly shipped off. Life at the Academy At least to Ira, the Academy has been a largely better experience than his previous schools, despite the fact that he now questions the sanity of 90% of the student body and still ignores most people when he's in a bad mood. Regardless, he seems to have not gone as unnoticed as he likes to think since a few of his 'talents' have started to surface. Talents Hacking '''- He tries to keep this not-well-known talent to himself, or at least within his circle of friends (And not-really friends in some cases). It's mostly used as a threat against certain ginger's Playstation accounts. However, Ira does seem to have a few 'interesting' applications on his cellphone that range from the school's security camera's video feed, to the student records. His full range of hacking ablilities are not known. '''Shooting - Surprisingly, Ira's not a bad shot with a handgun. Not a lot of people know about it, and he certainly feels awkward telling people about it. Throwing Knives '''- Probably safer to not question this too much. '''Emergency First Aid - Only really witnessed by the few people who have gotten him to play games of manhunt, when someone gets themself hurt, Ira doesn't have too much trouble patching them up a bit before calling an ambluence. Picking Locks '- At this point, no one has really questioned why or how Ira knows how to do this. It's just handy when one gets locked out of a building. Personality He tends to avoid interacting with people, though when he does, he's polite, somewhat cold, and usually not the most talkative. This is more due to his rather untrusting nature more than anything else (He trusts most people enough to know they won't kill him in his sleep). The fact that he's also introverted doesn't help him any at all. There are some occasions that will prompt him to go and speak to a person himself, but those situations are rare (Usually it will happen if he's trying to stand up for someone or the rare occasion he tries to make friends). If someone does get him talking (As in having him use full sentences instead of monosyllable words), he does tend to be a little bit on the blunter side of honest (Despite this, he's a fair liar). Depending on who he's talking to, the level of frankness can vary from honest, to painfully honest, to cruelly blunt. This is also proportional to how much he likes a certain individual (He's nicer to those he likes more), and how much (if any) trust he has in a person. If someone keeps bothering him however, he'll simply start ignoring them and sneak away as quickly as he can. If that doesn't work, he will likely start issuing very creative threats - it is questionable if he would follow up on them or not. This also applies to when people start teasing him, he figures no response will bore them enough to leave him alone. Overall, he simply prefers to avoid trouble when he can - though once someone riles him up enough he will fight back. Relationships '''Albert McMahon '- It's complicated between these two. They became romantically involved a short while after meeting, much to the surprise of both of them and both of them decided to give a relationship a try. After a little 'incident' involving Ethan and a bit too much alcohol, things have been strained and they do not talk anymore. Regardless, Ira still finds that he loves the idiot and will always try to help patch him up after a fight gone wrong. Not to mention they're the only people who can tollerate the other for any extended period of time. '''Fredrick Finch - Despite the fact that Freddy does frustrate him on a number of occasions, he still considers him a friend. Though if he has to try and clean up after one of his fights again, Ira might just claim dibs on beating him over the head with some blunt object. Leonara Finch - He knows her by reputation, and has no issues alerting her to what things her nephew gets up to at school. Avon Stratford '- Surprisingly, these two seem to bond over Dr. Who, Firefly and a number of other television series and as a result, became pretty good friends. Though Ira still hasn't quite forgiven those few times she tried putting him in a dress. '''Adam O'Kelly '- As a result of becoming friends with Avon, Ira's found himself on pretty good terms with Adam as well. Usually he's the one helping Ira drag people to the hospital when needed. 'Katherine Lunear '- Even though their relationship began with both of them nearly at eachother's necks, they both eventually discovered they had a lot more in common then they would have ever admitted to. As a result, they seem to get along pretty well, and Ira even said he'd teach her how to shoot one day. Kindly note these two really should not be allowed to team up for any game of manhunt. 'Anthony Ellwood '- These two became pretty fast friends since they both enjoy intelligent conversation, discussing video games and questioning American culture. Not to mention Ira's one of the individuals that seems to truely not mind Anthony's smoking habits or fashion sense. After Ira's first relationship failed, he ended up gravitating towards Anthony and they ended up together. He does mind Anthony's drinking habits though, and some of his friends, but he's willing to compromise. 'Thanh Chao - '''He still hasn't forgiven her completely for certain dojins going out on the market, but finds her tollerable to an extent. '''Daniel Fischer ' - One of those few individuals Ira truely loathes, he's just waiting for a good excuse to push him off of a high building. Or shoot him. Whichever comes first. 'Nika Petravich '- The main reason Ira seems to try avoiding association with the Eastern European house is pretty much this girl here. She makes him very nervous and he has the gut feeling she knows a lot more about him then she'll let on. '''Ethan - This is a relationship that is beginning to highly resemble the one between Leonara Finch and Kall Isenhauf. And not in a good way at all. Ethan is one of the few individuals that truely does scare Ira, if only because he can't figure this bastard out. '''Phoung Huynh - '''Ira's fairly fond of her, mostly because he does see a lot of himself in her - at least with the quiet, not very talkative part of her. He's even learning how to tollerate her cat.